One Piece: Happy Birthday, Lulu!
by EdwardLulu
Summary: I ment to write this for my OC's birthday back on Sept. 24th.


**One Piece: Happy Birthday, Lulu!**

**-****  
><strong>**Warning: Does have some OOC Moments, pairing, and a bunch of AU moments.****  
><strong>**-**

Usopp was up in the crows nest looking for the Moby Dick while Luffy and the others had gather around. They were excited because Ace had contacted them a few days before telling them of 24th of September was Lulu 19th birthday and from the sounds of it would be a blast. Nami was telling everyone how they were going to surprise the "Anticipation" Lulu. Blizzard, Jesse, Luffy, and Chopper giggled when Nami called Lulu that.

"And what's so funny?" Nami barked at the four of them.

Jesse, Blizzard, and Chopper quickly stopped laughing leaving Luffy to laugh all by himself. Jesse tried to nudge him to get him to stop, but quickly moved out of the way when Nami hit Luffy in the back of his head.

"Why do you always do that to him, Nami?" Jesse asked before she got a glare saying your next. "Shutting up."

"That really hurt, Nami." Luffy said getting off the ground and rubbing his head.

"If you would listen instead of goofing off it wouldn't have happened." Nami barked at him as she bared her teeth at him with Jesse and Chopper clung to each other out of fear of Nami.

"There it is! He wasn't kidding when he said it was a whale like ship!" Usopp cried out as Jesse and Chopper let go of each other.

"Are you sure it's them?" Jesse asked looking up at Usopp. "They do have fake versions of the ship." She said as she laughed when Usopp quickly looked again to double check.

"That's right. You've spent sometime with the Whitebeard pirates when you were younger." Zoro said amazed that someone like her was apart of the Whitebeard crew.

"Is that why you're wearing that get up?" Nami asked pointing at her Whitebeard tank top under her other cloths she wore when she was apart of the crew.

"Yup." Jesse replied laughing. "I thought it would be a good idea since you we are going to be stepping on a ship that full of stronger pirates." She said with Usopp and Chopper panicked about meeting the Whitebeard pirates. "There shouldn't be a fight since this is the vice captains birthday."

"That's good to know." Robin said smiling at Jesse "Did everyone get Lulu something?" She asked as everyone, but Luffy and Blizzard showed the wrapped up gifts they had gotten for Lulu.

"I forgot to." Luffy said rubbing the back of his head with his goofy grin on his face as Blizzard put his head down in shame.

"Don't worry, Blizzard. I put your name on the birthday card I got to go with the gift I got for Lulu." Jesse said with a smile on her face as Blizzard snapped up excited and wagged his tail. "I didn't think you would be able to get her anything since the last island we where at had a rule about no wolves on the island. I'm still so sorry for that." She said feeling bad because she understood what Blizzard was going through.

"Jesse, you're from the Grandline and a former Marine. How could you forget something like that?" Zoro asked her annoyed that she hadn't said it before they had reach the island.

"Like I said there; it was under new leader ship since the last time I was there." Jesse barked back at Zoro as they both glared at each other. "And it's not like I don't forget how to get somewhere, baka." -she barked out dropping the gift on accident as she grabbed for her katana and as Zoro grabbed for his.

"Knock it off you two!" Nami barked before hitting the both of them in the back of their heads sending them into the deck of the ship.

"Oi!" Zoro and Jesse yelled holding their heads as Blizzard grabbed the gift Jesse had dropped when she was hit in "You alright, Jesse-san?" Sanji asked grabbing Jesse's hand that shortly after became and all out fight between Zoro and Sanji.

"Why me?" Jesse mumbled with Blizzard giggling.

"I really hope Lulu likes music. I made her a song especially for her birthday." Brook said as her lifted up the top half of his head pulling out some sheet music.

Jesse still had not gotten use to him doing that, so she freaked out when he did it. Franky then grabbed Jesse from behind to calm her down, but it did not help matters. She began screaming at feeling as she was going to die. Blizzard then growled at Franky since he did not like him.

"He said let her go." Chopper said translating as Franky backed away from her.

They all gather up again pulling Luffy into the circle as they talk about how to get to the Moby Dick unnoticed by Lulu.

**Meanwhile on the Moby Dick****-**  
>Lulu was being chased around Ace's hat on her head trying to tease Ace about how much better it looked on her head then it did on his.<p>

"You should be able to catch her easily since you're made of fire." Marco said with his sleepy expression on his face.

"Yeah, but she would easily counter me with her dragon hybrid form." Ace barked back at Marco.

Whitebeard grown annoyed at the childishness and knocked the pair back into a wall.

"Oi!" Ace and Lulu yelled as they sat up.

"You should be getting ready for the tradition you and Marco have for your birthday, brat." Whitebeard barked out annoyed at the two of them.

Lulu sat there with an emotionless expression at being called a brat. She realized she had annoyed him to the point that he would have normally knocked her off the ship.

"Sorry, Pops." Lulu said bowing down to him as Ace did the same. "Stop copying me, hot head." She whispered at him.

"Make me, Sea King Bait." He whispered back as the both glared at each other.

They then quickly got each other into a headlock forgetting that Whitebeard was already annoyed at them. Whitebeard then sent the pair flying into the sea. They both began splashing as they both began to sink under the water every now and then hitting each other on accident. Marco and the others had quickly gotten a rope and thrown it out to the pair. Ace and Lulu both grabbed on for their lives as they were pulled back up on the ship. They both then bowed in front of Whitebeard apologizing again.

"Let's get going, Lu." Marco said teasing her as he walked off the ship onto the deck with an anger Lulu following behind.

Once they were out of sight Ace started to head off the ship.

"Where are you going?" Thatch said looking at Ace.

"I've got to go get Lulu a gift. I haven't been able to find the right one for her." Ace said with a deep sigh.

"You could always get her a wedding ring." Thatch said laughing as his comment made Ace nervously sweat.

"Thatch is right. Women always like jeweler." Izou said with a smile on his face.

"We're talking about Lulu here and not one of the nurses." Haruta barked out.

"That little girl has always been such a tomboy." Vista said running his fingers along his mustache.

"What do you expect when all she has are brothers?" A nurse barks at them as each of them little out a sigh.

"She's right. Lulu has copied all of our habits and what is worst is she uses our bad habits the most." Thatch said before the all sighed again.

"I'll be back before they are." Ace said waving as he left the ship. "Oh, and my brother and his nakamas should be here soon. Let's try make it were Lulu is surprised this time." He said as Thatch remembered Jesse from when they capture her when she was 14.

"The cutie is coming home." Thatch said with a smile on his face as the nurse glares at him.

"I for see us pulling Lulu off of him before the day is over." Izou said with a sigh as Haruta and Vista nodded in agreement.

**Meanwhile back on the Thousand Sunny****-**  
>The ship had just ported at a dock hidden from view of the Moby Dick. Jesse, Luffy, and Blizzard were the first ones off the ship with the others coming right behind them. Luffy looked at Jesse know she was excited to see her old nakamas again, but hope that she wouldn't leave his crew to return to the ones that first showed her someone does care.<p>

"Jesse." Luffy said as he stopped in his tracks.

"Huh?" Jesse stopped running with Blizzard stopping shortly after. "What's wrong, Luffy?" She asked noticing the look on his face.

"You'll always be my nakama, right?" Luffy asked unsure what to do.

"Yeah, but why are you asking this, Luffy?" She asked getting confused when he hugged her as Blizzard growled.

"He said Luffy doesn't want you to leave." Chopper said walking up to the three.

"Leave? No way. I may get into a lot more fights being with you guys, but I wouldn't trade that for the world." Jesse replied laughing as Chopper and Blizzard looked at each with eyes saying she missed understood them. "Luffy, can you please let go of me." She said as Zoro face twitches at seeing Luffy-hugging Jesse.

"Baka!" We need to get moving if we're going to get to the Moby Dick before Lulu spots us." Zoro barked grabbing Jesse's collar and dragged the two behind him.

"Baka! You're going the wrong way." Sanji yelled point the other way. "The Moby Dick is this way!" He barked yet again. "Get your hands off of Jesse-san, too!" he barked again as Jesse looked forward to seeing Thatch again.

**Meanwhile with Marco and Lulu****-**  
>The two were walking through the crowed streets with Marco looking at her. He smiled at remembering her six birthday and how when the started started getting busy she clung to his pants leg to stay close, but then he started looking around when he remembered that she also got taken by a bounty hunter when that happened.<p>

"Remember when you were six?" Marco asked with Lulu giving him an annoyed and confused look.

"Yeah, but why are you bring that up?" Lulu asked walking beside him annoyed at the fact he brought it up and confused as to why he would bring it up.

"I was just remembering that when the street got crowded like it is now you clung to my pants legs. You have changed a lot since then. Your no long the living in fear little girl you once was." He said with a laugh as Lulu rubbed the back of her head.

"Yeah, but I changed for the better." Lulu replied as she stuck her tongue out the way he does. "I find it funny at how this became a tradition for me and you." She said as they both begin to laugh.

**Meanwhile with Ace****-**  
>Ace had gotten himself lost and wondering around trying to find his way back to the ship. He sighed as he walked up to a box. He looked inside and spotted a little orange and white fuzz ball. He tried to pick it up, but when his hand got close to it; it bit at him. She hand easily fades through it and the poor little thing curls up into a tight round ball.<p>

"I'm not going to hurt you." Ace said rising a borrow at how the thing was reacting. "Lulu would like you." He said realized that he had found the right gift to give her. "I'm going to take you back with me to give to a person I very much care for." He said as he stuck his hand by the thing this time being able to pick it up.

As Ace was about to walk off to try to find that ship he heard some growling coming from behind him. He quickly turned and noticed Blizzard with the others catching up.

"He's with you?" Ace asked looking at Luffy.

"Luffy, yeah. He's my new nakama I was talking to you about." Luffy said with his famous goofy grin on his face.

"He said you're holding a fox." Chopper said with Blizzard growling.

"Blizzard!" Jesse barked glaring at him and glared back at her. "You were judge just like I was. Do you really want to be the one that is the bad guy about this?" She asked him as he realized that she was right.

He then stopped growling and put his head down in a bow type way to apologize.

"Hey, bug." Ace said with a laugh as he waved his free hand at her. "Oh, is Blizzard a dog? Lulu is scared of dogs because her mother tortured her with them." He asked and was worried because he did not want anything to cause Lulu to have a bad birthday.

"He's half dog and half... Baka!" Jesse barked with her teeth bared at Ace who had fallen asleep- "Your Luffy's brother, alright." She said with a sigh as the others laugh.

Jesse then pulled a mark out of her drawing bag and pulled the cap off. She then walks over to him and starts doodling on his face with Usopp, Luffy, Chopper, and Blizzard laughing about it.

"So no one is spared." Zoro said remembering all the times he woke up with her doodling on him.

Jesse finishes doodling on Ace's face and quickly puts the cap back on as Ace woke up. He looked around and noticed that Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, and Blizzard were laughing.

"What's so funny?" Ace asked standing back up.

"Nothing!" The group replied.

"Nami-san, shouldn't we be getting to the Moby Dick?" Sanji asked Nami with a smile on his face.

"Yes we do. We need to hurry." She said as she took off leading the way with the others including Ace follows behind her.

**Back at the Moby Dick****-**  
>Haruta spotted the group running up to them, but then broke out into a laugh when he saw Ace's face. Vista wonder why Haruta was laughing so hard and looked down at Ace's face before he busted out into a laugh.<p>

"What is so funny?" Izou asked as he looked at the two as they pointed at Ace.

He then covered his mouth to hide he was laughing. Vista noticed Jesse as soon as he spotted the pendant around her neck.

"Oh, the youngest of the family has returned." Vista said with a smile to Jesse as Haruta, Izou, and himself gathers around Jesse with smile on their faces.

"I was wondering when you would show up again." Haruta said as Haruta got a hug from Jesse.

"Is it true that Red-Hair is your real father?" Izou asked and notice the annoyed look on her face.

"I don't want to talk about it." Jesse snapped at Izou before turning back to Vista. "How have you been? She asked with a smile on her face.

"I'm doing well thanks to you." Vista said with a smile as Thatch walks around the corner.

"The cutie has come back home." Thatch said hugging the surprised Jesse as she feels Sanji, Zoro, and Luffy glaring.

"Let me go, Thatch." Jesse said before Thatch let go. "Thank you."

"You should go see, Pops, Jesse. He has been worried about you since the news of Admiral Amanda's ship being sunk to the bottom of the sea." Jozu said as he walked up.

"Alright." Jesse said grabbed Luffy by the arm and walking over to Whitebeard with Blizzard in toe of them.

"I see my youngest has returned save and sound." Whitebeard said in a calm voice.

"It's thanks to Luffy and his crew, Pops." She said shoving Luffy closer to him.

They begin to have a long chat about everything that had gone one since she released Izou from one of the Marine ships.

"Their coming." Fossa barked as he spotted Marco with Lulu on the docks.

"You guys hide." Thatch told the Straw Hat crew before he ran off into the kitchen.

The crew followed Jesse to find a hiding spot since she had been on the ship before. As Jesse finally got into a hiding spot with Luffy and Blizzard, she noticed Luffy's face was bright red. Blizzard looked up and noticed before he started snickering about it.

"You alright, Luffy?" She asked him.

"Jesse-san, I..." Luffy was about to replied when Jesse covered his mouth and gave him the sigh to be quiet with Blizzard knowing how Luffy felt about her.

They were hearing everyone talk and as soon as they heard Lulu, all of the Straw Hat crew came jumping out yelling happy birthday to surprise her.

"Hi, bug." Lulu said as she laughed at everything. "I knew where all of you..." She was interrupted when she spotted Blizzard. "DOG!" She yelled jumping onto Marco's Back. "Don't hurt me!" She yelled at Blizzard as he tries to show her he is not going to cause her any harm.

Marco shot a quick glare at Ace for not giving him the warning about Blizzard. Ace than nervously sweats realizing he had messed up. Blizzard then let out a low bark, which freaked Jesse out even more.

"He said he isn't going to hurt you." Chopper said in his shy quiet voice as Blizzard let out another one. "He also said that not all dogs are like the one your mother had attacked you and that he is sorry for scaring you." He translated again.

"Um... Ok, but no sudden movements and stay where I can see you at all times." Lulu said to Blizzard as he nodded and the party began.

Lulu tried to be nice to Blizzard instead of being scared; pushed some grog to him and watched him drink it. Everyone started to laugh at how she jumped back when he started drinking it. Lulu quickly calmed down and watched Blizzard for a bit before walking away from him feeling better about him being aboard.

"Lulu-san, Lulu-san!" Sanji yelled as he looked at her with a heart shape eye.

"What and why are you looking at me like that?" Lulu barked as Marco and the other stir at her trying to point out how she was dress was the reason why. "Oh, and don't call me Lulu-san!"

"Here's a gift from me to..." Sanji tried to say before he was hit in the back of his head by Nami. "Oi! What was that for?"

"The way you're stirring at her." Nami barked as she bared her teeth at him.

"Relax. This is a party and not a war." Marco said as he laughed at the scene with Lulu.

"Thank you Sanji for the gift." Lulu said as she picked up the gift and opened it. "Thanks for the thought, but not my style." She said in a nervous voice as she closed the box before anyone could ask what it was.

As they party went on Lulu had open all, but one gift. I lot of them made her nervous, but none more so then the one Thatch had given her. Marco saw it before she had a chance to keep it from being seen and shot Thatch a glare that said that the gift was not something you give your sister. He then took the box and handed it back to Thatch.

"It was just a joke." Thatch said laughing with Marco being annoyed at him.

"Bad joke." Marco replied as Ace put a box in front of Lulu that had a couple of whole in it.

"You didn't have to get me anything." She said with a smile at Ace.

"I know, but I was feeling bad that everyone else had, so I had to get you something." Ace replied with a nervous smile on his face as he rubbed the back of his head with his right hand. "Open it."

Lulu then opened the box and pulled out the little fox. She smiled and hugged it.

"Thank you, Ace. He is cute." Lulu said as she hugged Ace for the gift.

"Look in the little guys scarf before you thank you." He said with a smile on his face that got bigger when Lulu pulled out a ring.

"He got her two gifts!" Haruta whined.

"He took my advice!" Thatch said excited as he saw the blushing on Lulu's face.

"Well, Lulu?" Ace asked holding her hand, which made her face, turned even redder.

"I... I... Um... Yes!" Lulu replied nervously before she got kiss by Ace.

"How cute!" Everyone yelled as Blizzard barked.

Whitebeard laughed with a smile on his face at seeing how the two loved each other.

"Ok, now this birthday party has become and engagement party as well, so let's have some fun." Marco said proud that Lulu has finally admitted she loved someone.

Lulu looked at Ace with the biggest smile she has ever had as he smiled back at her.

"So, what are you going to name him?" Ace asked as he pointed at the fox.

"I will name him..." She started to say as she began to think up a name.

"How about Kitsune?" Ace asked with a smirk on his face.

"That is a perfect name. Thank you again, Ace." Lulu said excited before she kissed him.

"Not a problem." Ace said as he wrapped an arm around her to hug her as she hugged him back.

Kitsune then made a sound.

"He said thank for the name and that he is glad you like him." Chopper translated for them.

"Welcome to the Whitebeard Pirates, Kitsune." Lulu and Ace said with a smile on their faces as Kitsune looks at them.

"Happy Birthday, Lulu" Everyone shouted.

"And congrats, Lulu and Ace." They shouted again as Ace and Lulu smiled.


End file.
